emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Neon
Statistics Name: Neon P. Emberspark Race: Gnome Sex: Female Age: 44 (as of Emerald Dream's Start) Class: Warrior Guild: Cerulean Axis Status: Active Description Neon is short, even for Gnomes, however her small stature belies her formidable strength. She has a darker then average complexion and naturally blue hair. History Childhood Neon was born, the second child of Rubidia Hydrospark and Drizzlefitz Cogwobble, 19 years before the first invasion of the Orcish hordes on Azeroth. Her mother was a well respected surgeon and her father was a pilot in the 76th Air Expeditionary Wing. Her sister Lithia, who is several years older, was already showing an arcane talent. Deep within the secure tunnels of Gnomeregan, life played out as it always had, the dangers of the outside world a distant thought. Even at an early age, she displayed a keen interest in helping people and her parents began grooming her for medical school. She took keen interest in biology and worked hard to meet her parent's expectations. It wasn't long before the First War began, and by the time she was 26 years old, the threat of the Orcish hordes loomed much closer indeed. With the alliance fleeing to Lordaeron, her father was called away to war. His luck held for nearly a year before his wing was ambushed by a squadron of red dragons and his gyrocopter shot down. The family pulled through those hard times as best as they could. While her mother's profession ensured that they were never in financial trouble, one busy gnome is not enough to keep track of two little gnomelings. Members of Neon's extended family (sub-nucleic family as gnomes call it) pitched in until her older sister was able to look after the both of them. When the news of the Horde's defeat reached Gnomeregan and the soldiers returned home, life seemed to return to normal. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief and went back to business as usual. Neon and her sister excelled in their studies and it wasn't long before her sister was granted a scholarship to study in Dalaran. By this time, Neon was old enough to look after herself and it was also around this time that she met a handsome young gnome that she would later be engaged to marry. They shared a great many interests, from medicine to philosophy, and the two soon became inseparable. Neon was 39 years old, about to graduate primary school and enter the medical college when the disaster struck. Out from the depths of the earth the Troggs came and waged their war on Gnomeregan. The Healer's Union was one of the areas struck during the initial assault and Neon's mother and her fiance were slain mercilessly, only a handful of grim artifacts remained as a silent testament to their fate when the lower levels were briefly retaken. Adulthood Unable to mourn for her loss because of desperation of the situation, Neon joined the 341st Gnomeregan armed forces and was thrown headlong into battle. Though they fought with tremendous fury, the odds stacked against them were too great and once again the Troggs pushed forward into the city. Though the nature of Gnomeregan's plight was to remain a secret, when Neon was wounded in battle, she was allowed to send a letter to her sister. Her sister returned to Gnomeregan two days prior to the activation of the weapon of last resort, moving Neon to the surface they were unscathed by the aftermath. In those chaotic days they once again went their separate ways, leaving each-other with no kind words between the two. Neon bound to serve her commanding officer and still suffering from loss, and her sister bound to her studies in Dalaran and in denial about the tragedy. Unbeknownst to her sister, the scourge had laid siege to Dalaran in her absence and the two had actually saved each-other. As the third war ground to a halt and the High Tinker re-established contact with the Alliance, the 341st Gnomeregan was called across the sea to aid in Kalimdor's defense against the burning legion. Although Archimonde had been slain, the demon's remnant forces still presented a significant threat. Under Jaina Proudmoore's command, Neon's detachment was assigned to Mulgore in a joint operation with the Tauren Stone Guard. For a brief period of time, they fought and lived side by side, hunting down what was left of Archimonde's army across western Kalimdor. However, as with so many good things, they are bound to come to an end. When Admiral Proudmoore attacked the Horde's holdings in the barrens, the truce was shattered and Neon was taken prisoner. Though many of her Allied companions managed to escape, and many of her Horde companions protested, she ended up in a prison cell. Severely injured from the struggle, Neon's spine was cracked and she lost the use of her legs. Presumed dead by her chain of command, she was all but forgotten for months before she made her escape. With the help of one of her Tauren friends and some good old Gnomish escape artistry, Neon managed to break out of her prison and stow away on a trade ship bound for the eastern continents. There she spent the next two years in Anvilmar learning how to walk again. As her strength returned to her she set out into the world again, penniless and with only the clothes on her back, determined to make a difference. Recent History After countless small contracts, she finally gained recognition from the Stormwind Authorities after the Battle of Snowfall pass in the Alterac Valley wars. Cut off from her chain of command and any supplies, she led a ragged band of troops in a series of daring raids behind enemy lines. Those were hard times for the Stormpike Dwarves, and the horde was steadily gaining ground, suffering only a handful of defeats out of hundreds of victories over the dwarves. She was awarded the rank of Knight Lieutenant in the Alliance Volunteer Army for her gallantry in battle and would eventually reach the rank of Lieutenant Commander in the Gulch War. When the Scourge renewed their invasion on Azeroth, Neon resigned her commission as an officer. Category:Alliance Category:Gnome Category:Warrior Category:Miner (A) Category:Engineer (A)